Broken Hearted
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Wilder finds Rebecca in front of the Blurb in the pouring rain. Why is she sitting alone crying? And will secret feelings be reavled?


**I have been thinking about this for a while. I don't know why but I like this couple.**

* * *

><p>Rain poured down hard and everyone one ran crazily as they tried not to get anything important wet. It was a normal thing, really, when unexpected rain happened. She should have been doing it too. But she didn't have anything important. Heck, the last thing she was worried about was getting her clothes wet. She liked the way rain pelted her skin, leaving cold track as they rolled down her body.<p>

Everything around her was blur. The sound reached her ears but didn't make out what it was supposed to. what had she done? Did she deserve such an awful heartbreak for doing something she couldn't remember. She had tried her absolute best to be the greatest girlfriend he could have. But that didn't stop him from speaking words to her so harsh it was as if a thousands blade slit her at once. Tears and rains streames down her face that was curatined by her soaked brown hair.

"Rebecca!"

She didn't bother to look up as the sound of wheel screeching to a stop mixed in with the rain. "What are you doing out here?" Wilder asked and attempted to get her inside the blurb. "Come on," he said. "Or you'll get sick." Something inside of the yooung girl snapped. All the sadness and fury inside of her mixed into such a strong emotion that Rebecca couldn't name as she jumped up from her spot on the steps. "Why would anyone care?" she screamed, making Wilder jumped in surprise. "No notices me, anyway," she said more softly and sat down again on the steps, putting her face in her hands.

The roar of rain filled the silence as the skateborder sat next to the sobbing girl. "What happened?" he asked so quietly that Rebecca probably wouldn't have heard him if they weren't sitting so close together. She didn't speak for awhile, afraid of using her voice if fear that it would crack. "Noah...broke up with me." Saying this out loud made her sob loudly.

Wilder hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling Rebecca into him. She leaned into his touch insticively. The moment was sweet and uninterrupted. Neither seemed to notice as the rain fell harder, bitter on their skin. "I care," he whispered so softly, Rebecca thought she had imagined it. "No one does," she said in response, trying to convince herself that it was true. "Not true," Wilder told her as he leaned in closely.

It was in the heat of the moment. She still tries to make herself believe that. It was a nice feeling when his lips crash against hers. They moved in perfect sync. Rebecca leaned in closer and put a hand on his neck when she felt his snake around her waist. Her mind whirled uncontrollably. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes.

"This is wrong," Rebecca said sadly and looked away. It was wrong to kiss Wilder when he had a girlfriend and it was one of her best friends. "I know it is," he said calmly. "But I will end it with Amanda if I have to. I have always love you and always will." She didn't respond for a while before giggling. "This coming from the guy who kissed a tree." They both started laughing hysterically. "Don't be jealous," Wilder said chuckling deeply as he leaned in to peck her lips.

But just as their lips were about to touch the sound of high heels _click-clank_ing made them break apart. "_What _is going on here?" Amanda asked in a sharp and angry tone with her arms crossed over her chest firmly as one of her bodyguards held a bright pink umbrella over her hand with a bored expression. Wilder got up from his seat next to Rebecca and faced his girlfriend. "I'm really sorry," he said, "but it's over." The rich and slightly snobby brunette let out a scoff. "Oh please," she said with an eye-roll. "You wouldn't leave the best thing that happened in your enitre drab life." Wilder just sighed and grabbed Rebecca's hand, pulling her up and looking at her. "I like Beckster more," he said, using his nickname for her as he kissed the top of her head sweetly, making her giggle again.

Amanda un-crossed her arms and put her hands on her hips and stepped closer to him. "Then consider your job at buzz gone," she threatened. The couple stared at the girl before walking off bravely, their hands gripping tightly.


End file.
